


Beloved

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: My Silver Pearl - SidLink [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Belly Dancing, Dancing, Fluff, Hangover, Link has friends, M/M, Mute Link, Smut, alcohol use, blowjob, feelings of worthlessness, growing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Direct sequel toBoundAfter Link showed Sidon just what he learned from the Gerudo, the two are invited to a festival in Link's honour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell how *cough* good I am at naming these things? 
> 
> I disabled anonymous commenting. If you'd like to say something without publishing it you can send it to my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com), I won't publish it there if you leave me a note with "private" or something.

“Link, what are you-”

 

Link relished in the confused look on his lover’s face as he dragged him through the inn and into their room, pushing him down so he was sitting on the bed like he had done a few days ago. Making sure the door was locked, he reached to take off the veil that was covering the lower part of his face, and took a deep breath. He had never done this before, so he was nervous, but also eager to try what the Gerudo had explained to him. And shown. On bananas. The thought still brought a blush to his cheeks. The sight of which was apparently quite arousing to Sidon… 

 

He grinned as he stepped forward, gestured for him to sit just like he was, and very carefully pushed his knees apart, so he was on full display. To see the effect Link had on Sidon made him feel powerful in a way, made him confident and proud. He liked feeling this way, to be desired and seen as something else but the thing that was supposed to stop Ganon. Now he didn’t feel ashamed when he knelt between Sidon’s legs, almost sheltered between them because he was so large compared to Link. 

 

“Link…” Sidon cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over it. He was smiling, could probably figure out what he was going to do by now. Link could get lost in that smile, felt so safe when he saw it. 

 

_ The Gerudo showed me,  _ he signed, so proud that he had learned the sign for Gerudo.  _ I do it for the first time… _

 

“I’m happy that you want to do this for me, thank you,” Sidon said, leaning down to kiss him. “Don’t take too much at once, no need to push yourself.” 

 

Link nodded as he reached to pull down Sidon’s pants, who lifted his hips to help him with it. He was already half hard, and Link had to giggle as he wrapped his hand around Sidon’s cock, unable to grasp it all at once. As he slowly started to stroke it, it got even harder and bigger in his hand, and he grinned up at Sidon who was actually the one to blush now. 

 

“I must admit I have been thinking about you the entire time you were gone,” Sidon said softly. “And not… not just worrying but… imagining you in these clothes they’re… I am almost ashamed to admit how I adore them on you.” 

 

_ You think I’m sexy,  _ Link signed, another word he had learned from his new friends, and Sidon blushed a deeper shade of red. 

 

“Yes… very much so.” 

 

_ Thank you.  _

 

He was about to lean down when Sidon asked him to stop, and Link tilted his head, a little confused? He had seemed so eager before… But then Sidon gave him a pillow, to put under his knees so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable, and that just made his heart melt with how sweet he was. As rough as their last time had been, all that was in Sidon’s mind was his well being. It felt so good to be loved this way. 

 

So he settled on the pillow, and kissed Sidon’s inner thigh in thanks, before letting his lips pepper a trail of kisses further up, and up, and stopping just before meeting his cock. He heard Sidon gasp above him, and again he had to giggle. Feeling this brave and confident made him tease his lover, and that seemed to have exactly the effect that he wanted: Sidon desiring him even more. 

 

Link licked the tip of his cock and, deciding he liked the taste, took him in his mouth. He couldn’t fit much more than the tip, still unused to this sensation and remembering what Sidon had said - don’t try too much. His hands worked the rest of his length, rubbing him tenderly and keeping a slow pace for now as he figured out how exactly to do this. Doing it on a banana had been very different from the real thing. He was big and warm in his mouth, and Link tried his best to use his tongue how he’d been taught, relishing in the soft little moans that tumbled from Sidon’s lips. 

 

“Oh Link, Link…” 

 

Somehow he felt proud being able to do this, to have Sidon’s orgasm completely at his mercy. Now he didn’t take over like he had done a few nights ago - not that he minded. But this was all Link, and even inexperienced as he was with this, he was able to make him come. Sidon had tried to warn him, called his name again, but when Link pulled back and kept stroking his cock, his orgasm hit him - and Link’s face. 

 

For a moment he was utterly shocked, and he supposed, grateful that none of it had managed to hit his eye and then… Then he had to giggle, pointing at Sidon’s face. He had looked just as surprised and taken aback as Link must have, and he soon joined in in his laughter. There was come all over his face, he had to look ridiculous! 

 

When he tried to look for something to clean himself up with, Sidon quickly reached for a towel and started to dab his face clean, but before it was all gone Link reached up to drag his fingers through it… and licked it off. He had never tried that before, and he tilted his head as he tried to figure out whether he liked it or not. 

 

_ Good,  _ he signed, making Sidon blush. He would definitely have to try this again soon, and maybe then he’d be able to take more of him in his mouth. 

 

“Wow Link I- that was incredible,” Sidon babbled as he was cleaning his face, still a little red in his cheeks. Link loved the way he looked when he was blushing, he thought he was the only one doing that between them. But no, he too had the power of blush.

 

He couldn’t stop grinning. 

 

In the end his face was clean and Sidon had tugged him in his lap, where Link happily cuddled against his broad chest. He had really missed this while he was in the city, and only now did he fully realise just how much. 

 

“Things went well?,” Sidon asked. “The beast seemed to have calmed.”

 

Link nodded against his chest. 

 

“I’m so proud of you, my dear. You’re incredible.” 

 

He suddenly sat up, remembering something.

 

_ Party!,  _ he signed, relishing whenever he could surprise Sidon with a sign he had learned somewhere else. 

 

“A celebration? For you, I assume? To celebrate that the city is safe?”

 

Link nodded enthusiastically, quickly got up to tug on Sidon’s hand, wanting to lead him to the city. 

 

“But I can’t… Men are not allowed.” 

 

He shook his head again. He had gotten permission! Except… he had no idea how to sign  _ that _ . He huffed, frustrated whenever this happened. Again he tugged on Sidon’s arm, motioned towards the city. Initially he had only come here to get him, the preparations for the party were in full effect and they would need to hurry, since he was the guest of honour. 

 

_ Please,  _ he signed, and very reluctantly Sidon followed him through the inn and to the city’s entrance, where they were still stopped. 

 

“You better behave,  _ voe _ ,” one of the guards said, poking her spear against Sidon’s chest, but not drawing any blood. “You may have permission now, but only because you are our heroine’s beloved.” 

 

Sidon looked down at Link, who had once more put on the veil hiding the lower part of his face. He batted his eyelashes at Sidon, grinning underneath the thin fabric. He could imagine that no one had ever talked to Sidon like this, and somehow that was satisfying to him. Only because Link was now in charge. Sidon had to look to him for protection, not the other way around. Out here… he was more important, and he realised despite everything, he had never felt important before. Everyone paid attention to him as they walked through the rows of low tables and the pillows set around them. Everyone cheered him on, noticed him. He wasn’t the mousy little Hylian here who couldn’t speak, who people looked down on because of it. He was their hero. Or, well, heroine. Link was sure that more people than his friends and the chief knew by now that he wasn’t a woman, but that didn’t seem to change much. 

 

He lead Sidon past all the wonderful palm trees that had colourful lights in them, past Gerudo chatting, laughing and cheering for him, to the table just in front of the stairs leading to the palace. There, a long table was set, covered in red fabric and laden with the wonderful delicacies Link had started to associate with Gerudo town. Sitting here, on more pillows than anyone else, was the chief, Riju. She waved at him gracefully, and gestured next to here, where two pillows were still unoccupied. 

 

Link sat down next to her, and Sidon on his other side, gaping at everything around them. He almost - almost - forgot to introduce himself as the Prince of the Zora Domain, but did so as gracefully as Link had come to expect. 

 

“Riju, Chief of the Gerudo,” he said, kneeling before her, and even this way still towering above her. “I am most humbled and thankful that you let me accompany our hero. I am Sidon, Prince of the Zora. Your kingdom is breathtaking and beautiful, and I am glad that our people can connect.” 

 

Riju smiled, and waved for him to get up and take his seat. 

 

“I must say I was curious… I have never seen a Zora before. I am sure we will have lots to talk about but for tonight…,” and she looked at Link, who was watching them curiously. “We celebrate the safety of my kingdom, and the bravery of our hero, Link.” 

 

She had raised her voice during the last part of her sentence, and around them everyone raised their glasses, cheering for him. Just for him. He pressed his hands to his face for a moment, feeling oddly embarrassed, but then he felt Sidon’s hand on the small of his back, reassuring him. When he looked back into the crowd, there were only smiles. All of them were thankful, to him, for what he did. He did not let these people down. 

 

He did not let them die. 

 

Suddenly he wished that his veil also covered his eyes, he was tearing up at the thought of his friends, of those memories he had from a hundred years ago. They started to mean more to him, especially after he had met Urbosa’s spirit inside the Divine Beast. 

 

Do not cry for me, she had said. And Link was trying, he really was, but he could not help but feel that she should be here along with him. All of them should. 

 

Suddenly he whipped his head around. A sensation, on his shoulder. A large hand, and yet feminine. 

 

_ Urbosa,  _ he mouthed, silent, inaudible, as always. Why he still tried, he did not know. 

 

“Link?,” Sidon whispered into his ear, his hand now sliding around his waist. “Are you okay?”

 

He rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the tears that had started to form, and nodded. So he reached for the golden goblet that was set in front of him, and raised the glass of wine to everyone else. Then he paused. He couldn’t say what he wanted to, not nearly well enough at least. 

 

_ Thank you,  _ he signed instead. 

 

A cheer rang through the crowd, and then they drank. A lot. Link didn’t know whether he had ever had alcohol before, but tasting the sweet red wine he decided he liked it, almost as much as Sidon’s cock. He giggled at himself, at the association, and turned to see that there was again a bit of a blush in Sidon’s cheek, and his goblet was half empty. It never stayed that way though, large Gerudo would come by and refill their goblets every chance they got. 

 

_ So tall!, _ Link signed when one of them had passed.  _ Everyone is so tall! I’m so tiny. _

 

Sidon chuckled by his side, and next thing he knew he was in his lap, Riju eyeing them with an amused look on her face. 

 

“I suppose they are,” he said. “And you are not tiny you are… fun sized! A lot of courage, beauty and wonderfulness compressed into a small form.” 

 

_ You’re silly,  _ Link signed, then hesitates, unable to stop his smile.  _ And wonderful. _

 

He knew a lot of positive words by now, because Sidon was a very positive person. He was excited about pretty much everything, curious like Link was too. He found something to be impressed by everywhere they went, and whenever Link wanted to know a word that he said to learn to sign it, Sidon was happy to oblige. Slowly he was starting to learn things that helped them communicate when enemies were nearby too - which actually gave them an advantage as it was silent. 

 

For now he just tried to remember all the things he had learned as well, which wasn’t easy sometimes. Other times he wondered whether the long sleep had damaged his memory permanently, but now he was simply mesmerized by Sidon’s sweet words. Turning away from the crowd, he lifted his veil to lean in for a kiss. Sidon’s large arms wrapped around him immediately, hugging him tightly and lifting him for easier access. 

 

It didn’t stop at one chaste kiss though, they were both a little tipsy and too in love to be able to leave it at that. They only stopped when Link felt someone tapping on his shoulder and calling his name. He pulled back, a little woozy from the kiss, from how it always seemed to consume his entire being, and he had to blink a few times to figure out who it was in front of him. Malena. 

 

“We were just about to dance, and we thought we could teach you a little…,” she said, reaching out to offer her hand, and then grinned at Sidon. “I’m sure your beloved would like to see that.” 

 

Link turned a deeper shade of red at the thought, looked past Malena to see everyone he had met in that bar a few days back. There they all were, grinning at him, Dorrah, Fegran, Isha, Olu, Pokki, and some others whose name he did not know. Then he looked back to Sidon who… looked damn excited at the prospect. Link was tipsy already, and it sounded like fun so he took Malena’s hand and let himself be dragged to the large open space in the middle of all the tables. 

 

It was crowded here too, and some were already dancing to the music that filled the air around them. They were all so good at it, swaying their hips so lovely, others dancing together, seemingly knowing the rhythm by heart. One couple was performing an elaborate choreography, so fluid, so practiced and yet completely spontaneous. They were giggling, happy, and they reminded Link of how much he loved Sidon. He knew that look on the women’s faces, that was the look that he saw on himself when he thought of his beloved. 

 

Beloved. He liked what the Gerudo called Sidon. He would have to ask how to sign that soon. 

 

But now Malena asked him if it was okay to touch him, and Link nodded, curious what this would be. She gentle guided him to turn around, so he was facing the large table that he had just been sitting at, where Sidon was watching him intently, taller than anyone around him. For a moment Link couldn’t stop staring at him, remembering his beloved’s lips on his own just a moment ago. Then Malena’s hands were on his waist, and she was explaining how to dance. 

 

Very gentle and without touching him too intimately, she guided him, taught him how to move his hips, to loosen up and sway to the music. Her hand then slowly slid along his arm, intertwining their hands and holding his arm out to the right. Together they performed gentle motions, like a sweet, slow wave caressing an invisible body and little by little, Link felt that he was getting a grasp on this. 

 

“Do not stiffen so much, Link,” Malena whispered into his ear. “Close our eyes and feel the music.” 

 

Just before he did, someone came along with a belt, wrapped it around his waist and now he was jingling with every movement. Still a little clumsy at first, but then Sidon vanished from his sight, everything went dark except for the little lights still visible behind his closed lids. But with Malena’s help he relaxed, he let the music and her take over, and then… then he was just dancing. The jingling of his bells now matched the music perfectly, and the lovely haze of the alcohol in him let him move as freely as he wanted to. 

 

He only stumbled once after that, and that’s when he opened his eyes and noticed that Malena had stepped away. She wasn’t guiding him anymore, now he was dancing by himself, stepping up to join her as if they had practiced this choreography for hours and hours on end. It just came naturally now, and then Link reached to undo the ribbon that held his hair together, let his head fall back and felt the hair tickle his shoulders. He grinned to himself, he knew Sidon was watching, probably felt the heat build up inside him at the mere sight of this. But Link was having too much fun, he wasn’t going to rejoin him any time soon. 

 

He and his friends danced together, they switched partners easily and fluidly, suddenly even the person that had sold him the clothes he was wearing was pressing against him. They just grinned at each other under their veils, but Link could tell by their eyes that they were returning his smile. Then they were gone again and here was Malena again, dancing together, showing him a few new moves before he turned to face his beloved once more. 

 

Sidon had just been taking a sip of wine, but froze when his eyes met Link’s. Ever so slowly he set his goblet down, completely mesmerised by Link’s movements. He still felt the thrill from a few hours ago, when he had completely made Sidon come apart, with how he looked, what he was able to do to him, and now he could do this just by dancing for him. His hips swayed this way and that, the bells jingling sweetly as he did. Then, without thinking about it he reached up, fingers carding through his hair as if he were about to tie it up again, but then let it fall, relishing in the little gasp he saw Sidon let out. 

 

Giggling to himself, he twirled around. He knew so well how much Sidon loved his ass, and he let him enjoy it from afar. 

 

“Wow, Linkie!” Pokki was dancing close to him, and winked at him. “You’re driving your beloved crazy, poor guy!” 

 

She laughed along with him, took his hands and twirled him around. He had never had this much fun in the life that he remembered, and he felt so light, so happy. 

 

“He looks like he’s going to explode at any moment!” 

 

Link looked over his shoulder at Sidon who was still completely mesmerised. Not just mesmerised… as if he worshipped him. As if there were stars in his eyes when he looked at Link. Everything fell away then, there was only Sidon left, the music, the scent of Gerudo town enveloping them, but also connecting them. As strange as this place had been to them in the beginning, its people and its customs seemed to only bring them closer together. 

 

He made his way back, feeling more graceful and braver than ever before. Standing in front of Sidon, he was barely taller than him now that he was sitting, but Sidon pressed a hand to his belly, didn’t let him sit just yet. 

 

“My sweet silver pearl,” he said, quietly, so that only Link could hear him. “You are so incredible! Thank you for showing me this wonderful part of you.” 

 

How on earth was Sidon able to make him feel this good? How could one look into his eyes tell Link that he meant every word he said, that he  _ was _ incredible, that he could do anything! For the rest of that night all doubts were gone from his mind, all worries vanished. Perhaps it had a little to do with the wine that flowed freely during the celebration, but Link knew that most of it was Sidon’s support, his honesty, and his love. 

 

Plus the hangover remedy he knew to make the next morning. 

 

They had celebrated all throughout the night, only when the sun had started to rise did the first people leave and by then Link could barely stand on his own two feet anymore. Sidon had carried him back to the inn, now that the celebration was over he was no longer welcome here. He barely even remembered the way back, only that he was safe in his beloved’s strong arms, and that he was humming softly as he was falling asleep. Now he was squinting against the sun that shone through the window and right into his face, trying to arch away from it without moving too much. His head didn’t like when he was moving too much. 

 

“Here, sweetness, drink this.” 

 

Link refused to open his eyes, but of course he recognised Sidon’s voice, felt himself lifted very gently and then a glass was pressed to his lips. On instinct he parted his lips, something peppermint-y, fresh and cooling was sent down his throat, and almost instantly he felt better. Whatever he had made, had worked. 

 

Slowly he blinked his eyes open, and smiled when Sidon completely enveloped his view. He rubbed the side of his own head, hesitated, and then gave him a thumbs up. 

 

“It’s an old Gerudo recipe, so I’m told,” Sidon said, chuckling. “I figured you would need it.” 

 

_ I like the drink but… ow.  _ He didn’t know what this headache was called, but he knew it was related to the wine. Once more Sidon chuckled, gently put him down on the bed and taught him  _ wine _ as well as  _ hangover _ . Link hoped that he wouldn’t need to use the latter much. 

 

“I should have warned you not to drink so much of it. You’re quite a bit smaller than I am, so it had more of an effect on you, I’m s-”

 

Link pressed a finger to his lips. Sidon did that way too much, apologise for something that he did not need to apologise for. He was a grown man and capable of making his own mistakes, and if he was enough to carry the responsibility of Hyrule’s well-being, then he could also deal with a hangover. 

 

And in that instant his mood changed. 

 

_ We should move on,  _ he signed, then reached for a piece of paper and a pen, to write out: Rito Village. Impa had told him all about where to find the Divine Beasts, and it seemed like the best next step to take. 

 

“Oh I wonder what that will be like!,” Sidon exclaimed, getting up to get their things ready. “I’ve never been there, though I have met some Rito people. I wonder how they live! Do you think they will have interesting food, oh I can’t wait, I hope it won’t be too cold. Maybe we will have to get you some thicker armour, the Gerudo clothes won’t be enough of course and we can’t have you getting sick. Perhaps I can also chat with the chief and establish better relations-”

 

Link watched as Sidon babbled on an on about how curious he was, wondering out loud what they might see once they got there, and what would await them during their travels. His never ending positivity infected Link, and he couldn’t help but smile. It was so good that Sidon was by his side. He remembered too well what travelling had been like before he had met him. How lonely he had felt, how hopeless in front of his insurmountable task. 

 

But now he was here, two beasts down, two more to go. He had done that with Sidon’s help, and going to Rito Village seemed just another step to him. The man was his rock, without him he would have surely faltered by now. 

 

Why had he been chosen? Why did the Master Sword let him pull it out of its rock? What was he without Sidon? 

 

He turned away from his beautiful babbling beloved for a moment, these conflicting emotions in him freezing him in place. He had to do this, and could do it with Sidon’s help perhaps but…

 

“My love,” Sidon’s hand tugged on his shoulder, but he refused to turn around before he had composed himself. When he did, he faked a smile. “Are you alright?” 

 

Link nodded. 

 

_ Let’s go.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Next will probably be some hurt/comfort again
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info


End file.
